Death's Entertainment
by Fairygirl34
Summary: Being the Master of Death was a stressful job. Now Harry has to deal with more problems in the human world when a Death Note falls into the hands of Light Yagami. As much as he wants to hurry and fix this problem, he's been bored. Maybe a little entertainment wouldn't hurt. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Or characters!**

 **Warning: MoD!Harry. Mostly follows Death Note storyline.**

 **Hi! Just wanted to try a Harry potterxDeath Note story. Hope its interesting!**

 _Edit: 08/09/2016_

* * *

The grotesque and inhumane being shook as it bowed to the Master. It could feel the Master's hard calculating gaze upon its person and it wished that it wasn't the one to deliver the bad news. The being was wrapped in bandages, a skeletal figure and ash-gray skin with a scarred face that would make any human scream in fear. But he was insignificant compared to the Master.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The noise was like a bomb counting down and the being wished the Master would say something- anything as the silence was stifling. It didn't want to be on the receiving end of the Master's death stick.

"The death toll of humans has been abnormally high lately because a Shinigami dropped his notebook in the human world. And a human has taken possession of said notebook and started a killing spree." The Master drawled out.

The being subtly flinched. "Yes Master." Its voice raspy, sounding like it hadn't been used in years.

The kneeling Shinigami lifted his head to gaze at the Master of Death. The Master was beautiful in a fragile kind of way but all the Shinigami knew that looks can be deceiving. His skin pale as porcelain, hair black as night and emerald green eyes that would put any gem to shame, black thin squared glasses that rested upon his face. The Master wasn't too tall or broad but the power radiating off of him showed that he was not weak in the slightest.

The Master's emerald green eyes never left the Shinigami's form. The gaze seemed to last a lifetime until the master sighed in frustration.

"Very well. You are dismissed." He waved a hand lazily. It wouldn't do to torture the messenger.

The Shinigami quickly left the Master's sight. When the Master was alone, he sighed once again at the trouble that was happening in the human world. A human trying to play God, it was humorous in a way. Humans tried to cheat death all the time but they would never win.

Except him, apparently.

The Master stood from his throne and looked at the entire Shinigami realm where he had lived for centuries. It was almost surreal thinking about when he was once a normal human once upon a time.

Though normal was pushing it a bit.

Him, Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Master of Death, chuckled at the past life he used to live. After the Battle of Hogwarts, he had lived a somewhat peaceful life until he started to notice he wasn't growing older.

He noticed his friends getting older and he stayed seventeen forever. Interestingly, Luna had noticed right away that he wasn't aging and had indirectly told him that he was the Master of Death.

He was devastated to learn that he would never grow old and pass on with his friends. And soon Death came to take him away to perform his duties as the Master. At first, he fought and struggled, hoping but knowing that it was in vain and he was immortal.

Taking a little pity on the Master, Death decided to make Luna his seer and a somewhat secretary for when he traveled to various dimensions and worlds. He was eternally grateful that he had one person to live with for all eternity with him. She had been supportive since the very beginning and Harry was eternally grateful for her presence.

Shaking his head to rid of unwanted thoughts, Harry walked briskly through the palace in search of Luna. Though she probably already knew about the current problem in the human world. She always seemed to _know_ events long before he did.

After a long search, he found Luna dancing to a phantom song. She twirled and hummed to the invisible beat, eyes closed and wearing a content smile. Silently, Harry walked near and grabbed her into his arms, both dancing in tune. The music heard only to themselves.

Luna never opened her eyes, already knowing who it was. When the dance finished, she opened her pale blue eyes and the two stood in each other's arms just staring at each other.

"Luna, I am heading to the human world as an urgent matter requires my attention."

"Ah yes. The high amount of human deaths is quiet unsettling. Perhaps, the Nargles have something to do with it."

Harry smiled. "I will contact you through the two way mirror when I require your assistance."

"I will wait for your call." Luna said dreamily, before twirling away from Harry's grasp and resuming her dancing.

* * *

The Master of Death stood in front of the portal to the human world. He watched the humans go about their daily lives, the same routine day to day. It was a sort of sad existence but at least the humans had something to live for before death.

He was just existing.

The Master of Death cleared his thoughts, jumped into the portal and soon found himself floating above the city. The portal lead him to the Kanto region in Japan. Harry scanned the city for possible apparating spots away from witnesses.

He found an alley and double checking his surroundings, strolled out into the city, easily blending in with the citizens. Many people stared at him as he walked by but Harry ignored it. He knew they could tell he was a foreigner just judging by his hair, eyes and facial structure. Plus, ever since becoming Death's Master, his looks had become more ethereal - which gave way to a lot more staring.

He stood in the middle of the sidewalk, everyone ignoring him while gazing at his surroundings. The next step would be to locate the Death Note and the human using it.

Harry shrugged in nonchalant, well he had better get started.

After hours of searching and by chance, he finally found what he was looking for. Ryuk's aura was strong and Harry knew he was nearby.

Now to see who was the human causing problems for him. He was a little excited to see what kind of person the holder of the Death Note was like.

Harry noticed Ryuk flying behind what he assumed was the human causing trouble for him. It was amusing to see that it was just a teenager. Harry could see him subtly moving his lips indicating he was talking to Ryuk.

Harry was too far away to hear what they were talking about but close enough to follow them without the human boy noticing him.

* * *

This presence...

Ryuk searched through the crowds, there was no mistake. The Master of Death was in the human world. His smile widened in anticipation, sure the Master would chew him out but it would provide more entertainment for him.

Ryuk spotted the Master a few yards behind him and Light. His green eyes twinkling with power and a smirk that made shivers course through him let the shinigami know that they were being watched by the Master.

 _Well what an interesting turn of events. He already found them. How long until the Master would confront them?_ Ryuk wondered.

"Hehe...hehehe...hahahahaha!"

"What are you laughing about Ryuk?" Light asked irritated. Is was a little annoying when Ryuk would just laugh just for no reason.

But the shinigami continued to laugh, Light decided to just ignore Ryuk. It probably wasn't important anyway.

Harry followed the pair back to the teenager's home. It was still daylight and knew that the best time to confront the human was when it was dark. But first a little investigation would be the best.

He wanted to be prepared for the upcoming meeting.

* * *

Harry smiled widely as he approached Light Yagami's house - he couldn't believe an honor student with perfect grades would want the Death Note. Then again, he could, this was already getting interesting.

 _Hmm. What's the best way to approach this? Introduce himself to him and his family...or just surprise him in his room? Choices. Choices._ Harry mused. The solution came to him a few seconds later.

Harry knocked three times upon the door, and a young girl opened the door, her brown eyes looking at him in curiosity. He gave a sheepish smile in return.

"Who is it, Sayu?" A man asked as he came to stand behind the girl.

"Hello. Can I help you?" The Yagami patriarch asked politely.

"Ah yes. Hello my name is Harry Potter. I am a transfer student from England and I was wondering if I could speak with Light Yagami? Unless this is a bad time?!" Harry panicked. "I would have come sooner but I fell asleep from the jet lag and I couldn't find my way around. Oh! I'm so sorry for disturbing your family! I'll just come back tomorrow!"

Soichiro Yagami chuckled and smiled warmly at the flustered teen. "Come in Potter-san. Its no problem." Harry entered and took a quick look around the front part of the Yagami household. Harry smiled in triumph, so far so good.

"Light can you come down? We have a guest!" Sachiko called then smiled at Harry as the family lead him to their living room.

"So you're from England!? What's it like there?" Sayu asked in delight. She bounced over and sat eagerly next to him.

Harry chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm. "It rains a lot over there and the smog and traffic are terrible in London but its still my home. I already miss it but I'm excited to be learning in a new country. The principal told me that if I had any questions to come and ask Light. I would have come earlier but it was a little hard to navigate through the streets."

The three present family members smiled warmly at the foreign teen. "Its alright. I'm sure Light would be happy to help." Sachiko informed soothingly.

"Who's this?"

Everyone turned to find Light entering the living room. Harry looked critically at the holder of the Death Note, knowing that he was being analyzed as well. "Hello. My name is Harry Potter and I am transferring to your high school. Sorry to intrude so late but the principal told me that if I needed any help I should talk to you, with you being the top student in the grade, Light Yagami."

Light studied the person in front of him. Definite foreigner. Though his eyes had a look of someone who had seen too much before their time. His messy black hair making his pale skin and green eyes stand out.

"Oh. Well why don't we go to my room and I can answer any questions that you have." Light smiled. Harry gave a quick bow to the other members before following after Light.

"I'll bring some tea up." Sachiko said as the two teens headed upstairs.

"So what kind of questions do you have? I'll try to answer them as best as I can. If you don't understand something just let me know, Potter-san." Light informed.

"Thank you. Please call me Harry." The Master of Death smiled.

"Alright Hari-san." Light began to look through his desk and when Harry's back was turned - his interest peaked by all the books on Light's bookshelf - Light quickly opened his secret compartment with the Death Note. It always paid to be extra cautious. Because there was something fishy with this Harry Potter. The school year was almost over, why would a student come that late into the year and then seek him out late at night? There was more going on, he could feel it.

Harry looked around the room in interest as Light was looking through his desk, Harry smirked. Looks like Light wanted to be prepared for anything.

Ryuk was standing in the corner laughing to himself about the turn of events. Harry smiled over to him and gave a small wink which earned more laughter from the Shinigami.

Light ignored the shinigami - not wanting to look insane in front of his guest - but Ryuk's laughter was beginning to grate on his nerves. After the tea was delivered, Light handed one to his guest and proceeded. "Feel free to ask anything."

Harry took a drink, a nostalgic look in his emerald eyes as he stared into the tea. Light watched him. The moonlight filtering from the curtains gave the delicate looking teen an ethereal glow and soon emerald eyes gazed into his own.

Light froze in his seat. It was like his soul was being searched and every secret he had locked away was being brought from the darkest part of his heart. It felt like eternity until green eyes looked away.

"Well..um.. I've only gone to a boarding school so...what's public school like?" Harry said embarrassed.

"A boarding school? Really?" Astonishment evident in Light's voice.

"Yes. I know. I don't look like I would ever go to a boarding school." Harry chuckled.

"No. Not really. But we learn the basic classes like Math, History, and all those plus electives." Light mentioned distractedly as he flipped open a notebook and began to write something down. It wasn't the Death Note but Harry knew it was hiding under the normal one as a precaution. Harry subtly watched him and smiled. It was time to re-introduce himself. "Light."

The ominous tone from Harry made him freeze as he wrote in his notebook. Did he see him take out the Death Note? No. His back was turned the whole time. It was just his imagination. He needed to keep calm.

"Yes Hari-san?"

"Did you know that shinigami love apples?" Harry asked nonchalantly. He watched the subtle changes in demeanor and body language. Light became tense though if one wasn't paying attention they would have missed it.

"What are you talking about Hari-san?" Light asked curiously. Inside he was seething and slightly panicking.

 _Who is he really? A spy for L? I'll have to get rid of him!_ Light thought furiously.

"No reason. Just curious if you knew."

Ryuk's laughter followed soon after. Light wanted to strangle that shinigami! Everything was just free entertainment for him!

"What a strange thing to ask." Light laughed good naturedly. Sneakily, he wrote in a corner of the Death Note, away from Harry's line of sight.

 _Harry Potter. Walks home from a friend's house to be ran over by a drunk driver on a main street at 8:30 p.m._

Light smiled in triumph. In just 40 seconds, Harry was going to die. The teen felt giddy and counted down with his watch. Harry continued to drink his tea, smiling to himself in victory, Light was rash and quick to action.

Just like Ron.

37...

38...

39...

40!

Light smiled to Harry as he finished the last of his tea. "Well I guess you'll be heading home now? Be careful on your way home."

"I'm not done with you yet...Light."

Light froze. How? How could he still be alive! He should be walking out and getting hit! Unless...he gave a fake name!? Anger seethed hrough him. He needed to get his real name.

"I didn't give you a fake name Light." Harry calmly stated. The shocked quietness from the teen was amusing. "In fact, I can't be killed by the Death Note."

Light clenched his hands in anger and frustration. He knew about the Death Note and on top he couldn't be killed by it. "Who are you?" he spat.

Harry smirked wickedly and waved towards the shinigami located in the corner. "Ryuk. Its been so long since we've last talked."

Ryuk was startled to be addressed so suddenly but was quick to move in front of Harry and kneel. "Yes Master."

"You know what the punishment is for dropping a Death Note in the human world is, don't you Ryuk?" Harry cooed. Ryuk gulped and nodded. "But I won't punish you...for now. I can see why this had become entertaining for you. You may rise."

"Yes Master." Ryuk was quick to move near a surprised Light. "M-master?" the teen choked.

Harry gave an _oh-so-innocent_ smile - one that sent chills down Light's spine. "Yes. I am the Master of Death, Harry James Potter. Pleased to make your acquaintance Light Yagami."

* * *

 **I had to write down this story idea or it would've kept bugging me. So I hope it was interesting. Not sure if how much I'll update this. It depends if people like this I guess.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I was not expecting such a positive response! Thank you for all the reviews/favorites and follows!**

 **Warning: none... yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Or character!**

 _Edit:08/09/2016_

 _A/N 2: Only made few changes. Adding sentences here and there._

* * *

 _Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump._

The air was filled with a heavy silence. The light coming from the desk lamp reflected on the page of the open Death Note. Light was sure that his heartbeat could be heard hammering inside his chest and he struggled to not laugh maniacally at the newest information that had been thrust onto him. It was surreal – to have the Master of Death here in his room. Drinking tea and sitting on his bed like he had been doing it for years.

A cruel like smile spread across Light's face, marring his handsome features. "Master of Death, huh?" he chuckled in delight. Light wanted – no - _needed_ the beautiful yet deadly creature in his room to be an asset to his plan. He would become the new God of the world. And Harry made for a perfect Ace.

Now all he had to do was convince him to join his cause!

"Interesting. I'll admit I am pleasantly surprised that you exist and that Shinigami have a Master. I would never have expected it." Light smiled humorously. "Now I understand why you sought me out. I have something of yours, correct?" Light smirked as he held the Death Note in his hands almost mockingly.

"My main reason, yes." Harry replied curtly, looking disinterested. "The high death tolls was alarming for this day and age when the cause wasn't a plague or a natural disaster. So I came here to investigate. And now here we are!"

"Do you plan to take the Death Note from me?" Uneasiness and sharpness barely detectable in the question. Light's fingers grip onto the book tightly, refusing to let go of his weapon to execute his plan.

Harry tapped a finger to his chin while gazing to the ceiling in a contemplative manner. Moments passed as Light watched the Master of Death hum in thought. Harry's green eyes moved from the ceiling and stared deep into Light's own brown orbs, a slow and sadistic smirk appeared onto his delicate features. "Well~ I _was_ going to take the Death Note back by force of I had too then kill you to relieve my boredom."

"Hehehehahahaha! You're still the same as ever Master." Ryuk cackled in amusement. "I'm amazed that you are being so merciful, though."

Both males scowled at the cackling shinigami, none of them amused.

"Ryuk. Don't forget your still in trouble for dropping a notebook in the human world, so for your punishment, I am grounding you from apples for a whole week!" Harry declared.

Ryuk froze mid-laugh.

No. Apples. For a week!?

It was too horrible just to think about! The Master was being too cruel!

"What!? No! You can't do that Master!" Ryuk was ready to complain till the second coming but one sharp glare from the smaller teen changed his mind. He began sulking in the corner, mumbling about the 'unfairness' of it all.

Light looked at Ryuk in the corner for a few seconds before sitting back down and faced Harry, whose face went back into its serious mask. The honor student need to find a way to convince the other being to join his side, he was smarter than this! Just something to peak his interest, that's all he needed for a little push in the persuasion department.

What could the Master of Death gain from helping him? An immortal like him wouldn't easily be swayed.

"Hari-san, you mentioned you were bored and in need of entertainment." Light began. "And I have a proposition for you."

Harry's interest peeked in interest. "I'm listening."

Light smiled. "Help me with my goal to defeat L and become the God of the new world and you can have all the entertainment that you want." Light rose from his seat and raised his arms, a crazed a smile on his face, brown eyes full of excitement and anticipation, his soul practically worn on his sleeve. "And if that's not enough, at the end of my life, you can do whatever you want with my soul."

Brown clashed with green in a fight for dominance and persuasion. On the inside, Light was nervous. It could go either way with this deal and if the Master of Death really wanted to take back the notebook and decided to kill him after all, he would be powerless to stop it. Eternity seemed to pass before Harry smiled innocently with glowing green eyes full of power and Light knew that he had gained a powerful ally by his side.

"Deal. But prepare yourself, Light Yagami, I can find entertainment _anywhere_. Don't think I'll will always help you, _you're_ _easily_ _disposable_. I may even help the other side from time to time." Harry smiled cruelly. The moonlight heightening his features and Light had to stop himself from shuddering in fear.

Harry Potter was dangerous.

* * *

"Thank you for having me," Harry bowed politely as he said goodbye to the Yagami family.

"Do you need a ride back?" Light's father asked. He was a police officer and it wasn't safe for anyone to walk alone at night, especially a boy about his son's age who was in an unfamiliar country.

"No thank you, Yagami-san."

"Where are you staying, dear?" Mrs. Yagami asked slightly worried. Harry warmly smiled at the woman's motherly worry, reminding him of Mrs. Weasely.

"I'm staying at a hotel currently until I find a place of my own."

Mrs. Yagami gave her husband a worried look. Her motherly instincts rising about this small teen who was the same age as her son, only he didn't have anyone to depend on in the country. He was a foreigner who was in a new place without friends or family and she wanted to make sure he was taken care of. "Hari-san, Why don't you stay here for the night? It's already so late and Light can show you the way to school on Monday. Tomorrow you could pick up your things from the hotel." She asked a little hopeful.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise and stammered, "Ah, I don't want to be a bother. I can go back to my hotel."

"Nonsense. We would love to have you stay here." Light's mother assured quickly. "You can sleep in Light's room. Light, please, get the futon out and place it in your room. Hari-san, are you hungry? I still have some leftovers from dinner." Sachiko fussed, pulling Harry towards the dining table. Harry looked lost and slightly overwhelmed from the constant mothering, making the other three members laugh good naturedly.

* * *

Harry sighed into his pillow, he had forgotten what it was like to be fussed over like that. A small smile appeared as he thought of Mrs. Weasely and the entire Weasely clan. Some of his fondest memories were from the time he spent at the burrow. He sighed sadly. He could here Light's even breathing from his bed and Harry was glad to be alone with his thoughts. Soon a hand was petting his messy black locks. He turned his head up to see Ryuk quietly sitting by his head. Harry gave a small smile to his Shinigami and relaxed as the hand continued to pet down his hair.

"Thank you Ryuk." The words were whispered so quietly Ryuk almost missed it.

"Of course, Master." Ryuk responded gently.

Within minutes, Harry fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Harry had to remember where he was when he saw that he was in a different room. Breakfast was delicious and Harry felt a little happy about spending time with the Yagami family, of course, they could never replace the Weaselys. Both teens headed out into the shopping district as Harry needed more sets of clothes.

Light's critical brown eyes watched every move that Harry had made, from the way he interacted with people, learning and eating new food or customs, everything. The teen had noticed a look of nostalgia when Harry gazed into something that caught his attention. He also noticed that Ryuk was a little clingy to the raven haired teen. Always trying to give his two cents or trying to persuade Harry to buy something for a souvenir. Light found it a bit annoying but Harry would just laugh and wave it off as if he was used to it. He probably was.

All in all, Light had a nice time spending time with Harry, though he would never admit it out loud.

* * *

" _Let us begin with the facts of the Kira case. Based on the facts on the time of deaths of criminals and the amount of deaths, I have concluded that Kira is likely a student with a naïve concept of justice. As well as having access to police information."_ A computerized voice stated.

"How can you tell, L?" Touta Matsuda asked surprised. Though he was the youngest on the team, he was dedicated to catching Kira. Soon a graph appeared on another computer next to the small silver laptop, showing dates and times of the victims' death. The group of officers and electives in the large room looked at the graph with interest.

" _As you can see based on this graph, Kira kills his victims in this time slot. Kira kills criminals who were arrested and/or broadcasted on the news. I have concluded that Kira needs a name and face to kill his victims but how he does it, I have yet to determine. The way he is killing them is childish and most probably believes that the world is much better without those people."_

Everyone in the Task Force was amazed by the deductive skills that had already figured out Kira's motive and who he could possibly be. That was more than what they had come up with.

" _However, Kira has a way to access police information and I have reason to believe that he is closer than we think, maybe even among one of us or in your friends and families."_

"What! None of us are Kira! We're here to stop him! And to accuse our families as well!" A man in his mid-thirties yelled suddenly.

"Sit down, Nakamura." Soichiro Yagami commanded. "No one is being accused of anything, it is only speculation at this point. We still need more evidence."

" _Yes. Yagami-san is correct. As of right now, I am having said evidence being gathered as we speak. I will inform you more when I have it. Goodbye."_

"Everyone. Let's call it a day. I'll see everyone first thing in the morning." Soichiro dismissed. He gathered up his files into his brown leather briefcase, eager and exhausted, wanting nothing more than to relax at home. He sighed, Kira was a hard criminal to catch.

* * *

Harry smirked as he closed the portal that had minutes before shown the meeting that had taken place at the Task Force. This was exciting, no wonder Light wanted to get rid of L, that computer man-guy was a genius! If he had met L first when he was fighting Voldemort, maybe it would have been easier to find the horcruxes. Ryuk stood a few feet away from his Master and chuckled as the humans had tried to find clues about Kira's identity.

"Humans are so interesting."

Harry smiled childishly. "Yes they are. Well, I better call Luna and give her an update of recent events."

Harry held the small mirror in his left hand and tapped it with his wand. He waited a few seconds until Luna smiled dreamily upon seeing him. _"You have finally called."_

"Hehe. Sorry. I've been busy."

" _I_ know _that this will be a moment in time that no one will forget. Does the Notebook holder interest you?"_ Luna asked curiously. She ran her fingers through her long pale blonde hair as her pale blue eyes gazed into vibrant green eyes.

"Oh yes. He is very interesting, as well as his adversary. I'd say that this battle between them could go either way, it's just a matter of whose pieces will triumph. I have decided to watch how this game plays out - For the time being anyway. I might help or hinder Light Yagami's plans, depending on my mood." Harry chuckled mischievously.

Luna gave a child-like giggle, a hand trying to hide her smile. _"The child in you is coming out to play. I want to play too, Harry. When can I be with you?"_

"Soon, my dear. But the game has only started and I want you to enjoy it when the battle commences." Harry soothed. Luna pouted but nodded in understanding. "Well Luna, I have a human to watch. I'll see you soon."

" _Goodbye."_ Luna said dreamily.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The plot will thicken more in the next chapter! I'm glad that many of you liked that I put Luna in as well. I'm kind of a HarryxLuna shipper but you can see their relationship as platonic or romantic. And for those who are HarryxLight shippers, I won't really write it but I'll probably put in a few moments where it could be that way, but no promises.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm super happy that so many of you enjoy this story! As a present, this chapter is extra long than the last two!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

 _Edit: 08/09/2016_

* * *

It was interesting, pretending to live like a normal teenager once again. To go to school, deal with homework, live an ordinary life. Something he would have wished when he was human. Never having to worry if there was someone out there trying to kill him, never having a childhood where the enemy could be anywhere. It was _strange_ but interesting to pretend like that had never happened.

Harry learned much about Light and his family. Light was definitely a genius and he knew it but he cared deeply for his family - interestingly. And was popular with the girls, in addition, to manipulating a situation or person to his advantage – like a true Slytherin. He was somewhat reminded of a sixteen year old handsome and charismatic Tom Riddle. Harry was glad those two would never meet in life, otherwise, the world would be in danger.

Harry sighed in contentment while enjoying the study period and its quietness. He didn't really need to study since he had already graduated and been around for quite some time but it was nice to experience the difference between Japanese and British schools. Harry lazily watched as Light continued to write notes and work on extra assignments. He probably might have gotten along with Hermione.

"U-um…Potter-san?"

Harry sat up and smiled politely at the nervous looking girl standing by his desk. He had an inkling that this was going to become a regular occurrence with the female students. "Did you need something?"

She blushed and quickly looked away when he stared into her eyes. "I was w-wondering if you would like to study with me?"

Harry didn't want string her along especially since he already had someone dear to his heart … but it couldn't hurt to be friends. "I don't mind. Do any of your friends want to come as well?" Harry suspected she wanted to be alone with him – well alone as one could get in a classroom with other students in it. But he felt it would be better to be in a group.

"Um. Let me go ask."

Harry sighed, it seemed in any world, he was always gaining some sort female admirers. Maybe he should ask Luna to come sooner so he wouldn't have to deal with his female admirers.

"You should have told her you didn't want to study with her if you're just going to sigh like that." Light mocked playfully, earning him a half-hearted glare.

"Doesn't matter. Her time is almost up anyway." Harry said bored. Light's interest peaked.

"What do you mean? You can see her death?" Light questioned quickly though kept his voice low so no one could over hear him.

Harry chuckled in amusement. "You forgot who I am already? I know when every person will die. I can see their name and life span above their heads. Even yours." Harry smiled. "I just thought I'd be a friend before her death."

"That's a very useful ability." Light smirked before turning back to his work. Too see one's life span and name, he wouldn't have minded a power like that. Light shook his head to rid of unnecessary thoughts, he still needed to be on top of his class so he didn't look suspicious about being Kira.

The girl came with a few of her friends and Harry smiled politely and answered questions though he was barely paying attention to the fawning and blushing girls huddled around his desk. He wanted school to end already and see Luna's smiling face and try all kinds of Japanese sweets. He was the Master of Death, why did he think it would be a good idea to go back to school?

So he could keep an eye on Light, he reminded himself.

"So, Potter-san, do you have a girlfriend?" One of the giggling girls asked. He could see the anticipation and excitement at the prospect of him being single. Harry noticed that some of the students were listening in on the conversation since the girl had asked the question so loudly. He always hated attention but since almost everyone was in class and listening, he might as well indulge them. He smiled, making the girls blush even redder. "I do. Her name is Luna but she's still in England. Hopefully, when I settle in more she'll be coming to live with me."

"Eh!?" Half the class practically yelled in shock. Every girl looked ready to protest earnestly. Fortunately, for Harry, the teacher came and classes resumed as normal. Time seemed to tick by much too slowly before school finally let out.

* * *

"So why do you want create a new world?" Harry asked casually. "Most of the time, when a human finds a Death Note, they kill off their enemies or people they dislike. But you, Light Yagami, interest me. You kill off criminals who deserve to rot away in prisons for their crimes, yet to create your " _perfect_ " world by giving them the mercy of death. I don't think I've met a human quite like you." The Master of Death mused happily.

Light chuckled but a determined look crossed his face. Harry watched closely to the human walking next to him. "You interest me as well, Hari-san. But to answer your question, humans are fickle. On the outside, we wear masks and act like everyone else but when we are alone we tend to say our true thoughts. For example, many may say that they hate Kira and is just another criminal but really, many are relieved to have someone like Kira looking out for them. There are many websites that prove this, because of the anonymity of the internet, people can really express what they feel. Those who are weak have no power to protect themselves but those who do have the power to stop it, just don't bother. And the few who try to make the world a better place, never last long with all the greed and corruption everywhere. But not me. With this power, I'm going to create a world full of peace and those who taint this world will be erased. No one will stop me from achieving my goal."

 _"There is no good and no evil, only power and those who are too weak to seek it."_

Light gazed in interest at Harry's words. The silent question hanging in the air.

"Someone from my past once told me that, though at the time he had told me, I was still a child, believing in good and evil."

"Sounds like smart guy. What happened to him?"

Harry smiled widely. "I murdered him!"

Light stared in shock. "W-What?!" He was rendered speechless. No one had ever done that to him! "Murder?"

"Well, He was a crazy manic who wanted to kill everyone and rule the world. So no one was _too upset_ when I killed him."

Light continued to stare at Harry in disbelief. He was so surprised that words were escaping him at the moment.

Harry's intense gaze never left Light's face and shook his head. A large smile on his face as Light tried to recomposed himself.

Ryuk just laughed in amusement, following the two teens from school. "I was right humans are definitely interesting! Especially you Master! I've heard you were so unpredictable that it was predictable to never underestimate you."

"I agree." Harry snickered. "And I had to be unpredictable if I wanted to keep on living!"

Light cleared his throat, trying to get the conversation back on track, thinking that later he would go back to what had just happened. "Yes, well, we need to be extra careful about what we say out in public. We don't want anything to get out, even by some random stranger."

"Too bad, L probably suspects you." Harry grinned mischievously.

"Why is that?" Light raised an eyebrow, indicating an explanation.

"Because there has been a human following for some time." Ryuk stated. "I thought you knew."

Light clenched a fist. Someone has been following him and he hadn't known? He gave a quick glance to Harry who in turn gave a little smirk and wink, making Light grit his teeth. Both of them knew about their stalker and hadn't mentioned it until now. "How long have you two known?" He gritted out as he was close to losing his composure.

"Well, we noticed maybe after a day when the human started following you." Ryun snickered. "Hey Light can we get more apples? I really need some."

"Not right now. We don't want to do anything suspicious." Light sighed exasperated.

As soon as the three of them were inside the Yagami house, Light immediately headed to his room with Harry following closely behind. With the door locked and curtains slightly closed, Light laughed maniacally. Harry just watched bored while thinking that Light needed a hobby, killing and studying wasn't very healthy. "Hehehahahaa! So L, you think you can follow me and get away with it? Think again. I'll find the name of your stalker, don't you worry."

Harry peaked out the curtain at the man hiding within the shadow of a telephone pole. Red pooled into green and Harry laughed softly. "So that's your name. Well, Mr. Stalker, you can never escape my eyes. Enjoy the time you have left because it will end sooner than you think."

"Hari-san, What do you mean no one could escape your eyes? And why are they red? They were green before." Light asked surprised with a hint of curiosity.

Harry waved a hand dismissively. "Ryuk will explain."

Light looked to the Shinigami currently smiling widely at him. "Master is not the only one to see a name and life span of a human's existence, Shinigami can as well. Normally, we kill humans from the Shinigami Realm with our own death notes. However, when a Shinigami kills a human before their time, that human's life span gets added to our own. It is the best way for us to continue to exist, unlike Master, who will continue to exist even if all the Shinigami were to disappear."

Light glanced to the raven haired teen who was lazing about on his bed listening to Ryuk's explanation like he had heard a million times before. Red faded back to emerald green and Harry just watched as Light listened intently.

"You can also have this power." Ryuk tempted. "The price for the Shinigami eyes is half of your life span. If you had the eyes, your plans could go so much smoother and even find out L's real name. What do you say? Interested?" The large Shinigami chuckled darkly. His black eyes never leaving Light's stoic face.

Harry gave a small smile. He wanted to see what Light would pick. Deal or no deal? Most people who were offered this, immediately took the offer, consequences be damned. He watched as Light gave a snort then a smirk before turning away and returning to writing criminal's names in the Death Note. The raven haired teen just kept smiling, Light continued to keep his interest. Never had he met a human quite like him in a long time.

"Thanks but no thanks. If I'm going to rule the new world, I'm going to need to live for as long as I can. I'll continue the way I am, and I _will_ find out L's name."

The next few hours, Light continued to write down more names that showed upon the TV and from the files from the Task Force. All the while, thinking of how to unmask his follower. Light gazed hard at the names, times and cause of death of all the criminals he had just killed. If he could control the cause of death, why couldn't he be able to control them before their deaths? He looked through files of a few prisoners who were on death row. Time to test the experiments.

* * *

"I'm sorry sir. I respectfully resign from this case and if need be, I resign my badge. I want to catch Kira but… my life is important and I have a family that I have to take care of."

"Me too, sir."

Chief Yagami internally sighed but nodded in understanding to the two men standing in front of his desk. They were already the fifth ones this week and probably many more to come. He wanted them to all stay, it was their job – no _duty_ to stop criminals like Kira. As a Chief police officer, he was furious and frustrated with the two men in front of him and all the others who had quit as well. But as a father and a man with a family, he understood. The need to protect them. And if he died, he knew it would devastate his family.

"I understand. You may leave and take care of yourselves."

This was not how the Kira case was supposed to go. A dead end and workers dropping like flies. Chief Yagami gazed out to the setting sun and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

"Chief! More victims at the prison!" Matsuda eagerly yelled. "Apparently, these deaths are different from others."

"Matsuda." Chief Yagami said sternly. "Be professional."

Matsuda rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry sir."

* * *

Light smiled widely. He had the perfect plan to catching his stalker. And the best part it would look like a coincidence.

Harry watched bored. He really wanted something sweet like a treacle tart and some butterbeer would be amazing right now. Or firewhiskey. Both were fine with him. Maybe he should remind Luna to bring some for when she came here.

"So you have a plan for your stalker?" He asked in a monotone. "Cause it is getting bloody annoying to have someone watching our every move."

"Don't worry Hari-san, I have the perfect plan." Light smirked. "I know that you have a girlfriend, or so you say, but do you mind if you go on a double date with me and a few friends?"

"Not really. Luna knows that my heart only belongs to her." Harry smiled. "So when is the date?"

"This Saturday. The show will be worth it."

Harry giggled childishly. "I can't wait!"

Outside, a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes hid in the shadows of a telephone pole across the street from the Yagami household. He narrowed his eyes at the window to Light's room but couldn't see anything inside as the curtains were closed. He sighed and waited for another forty five minutes before heading back home. A billion thoughts running through his mind about his target and the unknown teen living there. He would have to watch them more before analyzing his findings.

Saturday came fast and Harry walked with Light to meet up with two girls from their class at the bus stop. There stalker following them just as normal.

The man watched from afar as the two teens greet two girls and chatted happily.

 _Light Yagami. Seventeen years old. Top student in school. Acts like a normal teenager. Goes to school and heads straight home. Nothing to out of the ordinary. However, an unknown teen who is definitely British when speaking English, goes to school with Light and is currently residing at the Yagami household. Again. Nothing out of the ordinary. I've been following them for almost a week and a half. And they appear to be normal teenagers. Well, I have a few more days of observation but it looks like neither of them are Kira._ The man thought as he boarded the bus after the four teens. He took an empty seat behind Light and one of the girls.

The bus drove on route for a few minutes before it stopped suddenly. All the passengers looked around in confusion. They hadn't made it to the amusement park yet, and wondered why they had stopped.

Light smirked. _It's time._

Harry watched impassively as a short and dangerous looking man strode onto the bus. A cruel smile on his face as he took in all the scared faces. Many of the passengers recognized him as the escaped drug dealer.

"Alright this is a bus jacking! And if none of you want lead blown into ya, stay where you are!" He yelled while bring out a gun and moving it to face all the passengers. He turned to the nervous bus driver and aimed the gun at him. "Keep driving unless you want to die! And tell your HQ that this is a bus jacking. Now!"

"T-this is Bus 64 and I've been hijacked. I repeat, I've been hijacked and we're all being held hostage." The driver squeaked out, fear rolling off him in waves.

The armed man grabbed the radio before yelling, "He's telling the truth! This bus is currently being hijacked and if you call the police, I'll shoot every single passenger here!"

Many whimpered in fear, both girls grabbing onto and moving closer to Harry and Light.

"I'm scared." The girl next to Light whispered.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." He whispered back.

"No talking!" The man yelled towards Light, making the girls whimper in fear.

 _What's your plan Light?_ Harry thought.

The man behind Light watched as the teen in front of him pull out a note and showed it to the girl. He read over it quickly and mentally cursed. It wasn't a good idea to try and grab the gun away from the crazy hijacker. "Hey kid. Just stay down and take care of her. He's too dangerous."

"I know what I'm doing. My dad's a police officer, he taught me a couple of moves. If he's distracted I could get his gun and subdue him." Light argued.

"No, it's best to lay low. He might have accomplices on this bus or on their way. We don't want to put any of the others in danger." The man urged back. He dealt with these types of scenarios all the time, it was best to wait for back up.

"How do I know that you're not an accomplice and are trying to distract me?" Light asked suspiciously. "How do I know that you're not a threat?"

The man debated internally. He knew it wasn't wise to let Light know his name in case he was Kira but if he didn't the kid would do something stupid and may cause more harm than good. He was silent for a moment longer before he pulled out his badge and showed it secretly to Light.

"I'm an FBI agent. You can trust me. I won't let any of you get hurt."

Light memorized the name on the badge. _Ray Penber. FBI agent. UNITED STATES OF AMERICA._

"Alright. I understand." Light conceded.

Light gave a subtle nod to Harry who gave a small smirk in turn and watched as Light purposely dropped a small piece of paper. Light tried to grab the paper without any noise but the hijacker saw the movement from his peripheral vision. "Hey! No moving! Keep your hands where I can see them!"

Light slowly raised his hands and watched as the hijacker strode over to them and aimed to grab the piece of paper.

Penber cursed under his breath. The hijacker couldn't see the paper about the plan Light Yagami trying to apprehend him earlier. He needed to do something. Before he could pull out his gun, the hijacker just cursed about the dumb note about a date at the amusement park and threw it back at Light. The FBI agent sighed in relief, he was saved from exposing his identity even more.

"Ah! What the hell are you! Stay away from me!"

Penber watched in shock as the hijacker screamed at the empty air at the back of the bus and began shooting. _What is going on?_

 _Perfect._ Light smirked and did his best to not laugh. His plan was working better than he thought.

"Oh? You can see me?" Ryuk asked surprised. "Henehe. Those bullets don't work on me." Ryuk wanted to have fun with the human, so he decided to play along. He slowly moved closer to the man, relishing in his fear.

"Stay away from me!" The hijacker screamed one more time before heading to the front of the bus. "Stop the fucking bus! Now!"

The driver complied not wanting to deal with the crazy man but only managed to slow down a little before the man ran out the front doors and into the road where a car immediately hit him, killing him instantly. The bus finally stopped and the passengers were frozen to their seats. Light smirked in victory, the plan had worked perfectly.

Before the police could start questioning the passengers, Penber escaped into the background and headed straight home. It was too much excitement and he knew he couldn't stick around to be questioned.

* * *

" _The game will change. The White King's army will abandon him, leaving only the important pieces behind. The Black King will become arrogant and will lead to his downfall. Be careful, Harry, the future has changed since your meeting with the Black King."_ Luna warned, her pale blue eyes regaining focus from her vision. Harry sat at Light's desk, the door lock and alone, listening intently to Luna.

The Master of Death smiled at the blonde. "Luna. I think it's time I had my own Queen enter the game. At first, I wanted to test how well Light could get out and manipulate a situation to his will." Harry chuckled as he tossed an apple in his left hand. "Now that I have seen what I wanted, I no longer need to stand on the sidelines. And I want you here with me. I have a few plans of my own."

Luna gasped and smiled brightly. _"Oh! To be back in the human world! We will have so much fun! And the game between the White and Black King is something I look forward too. What plans did you have in mind?"_

"Soon, love. When you get here you'll be the first and only to know."

Luna giggled and twirled around in the mirror. _"Very well. Don't start without me. Goodbye, Harry. I must prepare."_ With that, the image turned back into a regular mirror. Harry put the mirror back into his pocket and unlocked the room door.

 _The Black King, huh?_ Harry smirked. A fitting title for Light. Harry went back to planning, he wanted it to be ready when Luna came to the human world. As soon, as she met with him, his first plan would be exercised. The Master of Death smiled at the warning of his interference.

He couldn't wait to see how his presence would affect both sides. This was already so entertaining.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter. And Luna will becoming in! Sorry if she seems a little OOC, still trying to write her like canon but also different. I had fun writing this chapter but I totally forgot that hijackers name even though I have recently reached the anime. Oh well. He's dead anyway. Tell me what you guys thought! I love reading reviews!**

 **And THANK YOU for all the lovely reviews/favorites/follows!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! They inspire me!**

 **Until next time! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry I didn't upload this chapter faster! College homework has been keeping me super busy and I had a few lazy moments. So I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 _Edit: 08/09/2016_

* * *

She watched with dreamy eyes as people passed by her small figure, most not giving her a second thought. Occasionally, a passerby would stop and look at the girl in a Lolita dress sewn together with mixed matched fabric, different colored knee length socks, red boots accompanied with a long brown stick – though none of them knew it was her wand - used to keep a large amount of blonde tresses in a messy bun. Luna ignored all the curious looks she received, much too focused on her task. The presence of the Master of Death was close by, and her steps hurried with vigor. The thought of meeting her love made her giggle.

Luna entered a park, heading to a quiet and solitude area and casted wards to keep everyone away. Casting her patronus, she whispered into it and sent it off to find Harry. Now all she had to do was wait for him to come and talk to her.

She took out a small brown pouch and placed her hand inside, getting out a blanket and setting it on the floor. Glad that the bag had an expansion charm along with multiple compartments placed inside. Then taking out all the food she had kept inside the bag and organized it, ready for when Harry came. The picnic was prepared and she sat watching and waiting.

* * *

He had felt it. Luna's presence, the moment she entered the human world. It was faint but it started to grow as the minutes ticked by. Harry looked to see Light studying once again and was quick to take the time for himself. Harry mentally smirked at Light's obsessive studying habits. As much as it was nice that Light had a goal to be the best, Harry was very happy to not do anymore studying, thank you very much. Plus he needed to be alone when Luna's patronus would seek him out and he didn't feel like explaining anything to one of his pawns.

Harry shook his head in amusement, returning his thoughts to more important thoughts - like meeting with Luna being step one. "I'm heading out. I'll be back later." Harry informed as he stretched his stiff body from his lazing about. A few cracks and pops sounded from his back and joints, removing any stiffs in his body.

"Alright. I'll be heading out later as well, so if you come back early, I probably won't be here." Light said briefly while continuing to study for the college entrance exams. The teen felt the burning gaze of emerald green irises on his back. He held back a shudder. Light refocused on his studying, wanting nothing more than for Harry to stop staring at him.

"Oh? Some unfinished business, any chance? Say like…going to kill an FBI agent today?" Harry cooed.

Light said nothing but gave a chuckle, continuing to write and rewrite all of his notes. "I have no idea what you are talking about Hari-san." Harry took that as a yes and looked to Ryuk who was floating looking a little bored. A thought entered his mind and he smiled at its brilliance.

"Hey Light, I'm going to take Ryuk with me. If you need him right now, too bad. He'll come find you later when I'm done with him." Harry ordered. "Come Ryuk." The Shinigami was quick to leave the boring room and was glad for any distraction to head outside. And he would get to spend time with the Master after so long. Yup, the day was looking bright already for the Shinigami.

"I guess." Lights stated hesitantly and curiously, watching as the Shinigami follow the smaller teen. "I don't really _need_ him today but it would probably be better so I can focus on my work without any distractions." Light said good naturedly. Ryuk grumbled about how he wasn't a distraction but Light went back to his papers once again. Harry and the Shinigami exited the room and headed downstairs to tell Mrs. Yagami that he was going to head out. He found the woman in the kitchen washing dishes and humming to a song on the radio.

"Sachiko-san, I'm going to head out a bit."

Mrs. Yagami looked at the foreign teen in surprise but smiled when he approached. "Going to explore Hari-kun?" Harry nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I know Light is busy with studying, so I thought I go and see the sights and probably look for a place of my own. Do you have any recommendations?" Harry joked lightly. Mrs. Yagami chuckled with the raven haired teen.

"The main shopping district is very nice and don't worry about finding another place to stay, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want." Sachiko smiled. "I would like to have you back before dinner. Oh! Could you also buy some more apples when you come back? It seems like I buy them then they are gone within the week."

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here. And I'll be back before dinner along with those apples." Harry replied happily. "I'll see you later."

"Hehehehe. You're a charmer Master." Ryuk cackled.

"I've had many years to practice."

* * *

Ryuk cocked his head in confusion. Who was the Master waiting for? The master never waited for anyone…usually. But it didn't matter, he would still get to see the Master's plan unfolding. It made him all giddy with excitement, he thought the battle between Light and L was amusing and entertaining as it was but now it got more interesting by tenfold. The Shinigami dutifully followed the raven haired teen through the busy streets and watched as Harry went to find a secluded space, waiting for something.

"What are we waiting for Master?"

Harry laughed lightly at Ryuk's confusion. "We're waiting for Luna's signal." He smiled at the thought of the quirky and odd girl that he had grown to love. Harry casted a few muggle repelling charms and waited patiently in an alley and soon her patronus found him and disappeared after it gave the message.

"Come Ryuk, Luna is waiting for us."

"Oh? I hope she brought some apples." Ryuk laughed.

It wasn't hard to find the wards that kept muggles away and was grateful that she had picked a spot that was pretty secluded anyway. It never hurt for extra precaution. Harry's heart swelled with warmth at the dreamy smile sent his way and was quick to embrace Luna and give a little twirl with her in his arms. "Luna. I'm so happy that you're here. It was a little lonely without you."

Luna giggled. "Harry, I know that you had some _fun_ while being away from me. Light Yagami is a very interesting person indeed. Come, I brought a picnic so that we could eat and you can tell me all about your plans! And don't leave anything out!"

"Ooh! Apples!" Ryuk said hungrily. The basket full of red fruit was immediately taken hostage by Shinigami hands. Harry rolled his eyes with Luna giggling by his side. "Careful Ryuk. We don't want you choking on anything because you got a head of yourself."

"I won't choke! I'm just happy that Mistress has brought them. I was dying for them."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the Shinigami's announcement. "Indeed."

Luna skipped over to the blanket with food, dragging Harry by his arm before plopping down somewhat gracefully with Harry following right after her. The Master of Death's eyes sparkled with delight and he actually found himself drooling at the food that he missed eating, especially the treacle tarts. Luna filled a plate full of assortments before handing it to him then filling her own plate. Harry moaned in happiness at the familiar food. Not that he hated Japanese food, it was quite good actually, but nothing beat the food that reminded him of his years at Hogwarts. "Luna this is the best!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm glad you think so." Luna smiled. "So… Are you going to tell me?" Luna stared into his emerald green eyes, never straying.

Harry gave a mock contemplative look, enjoying the little pout that was forming from her lips. He laughed at her expression. "Of course, in fact, after we are done, we are going to visit someone I had met earlier this week."

"It's someone Light is going to kill, isn't it?"

"Yes. But before he dies…I want to give L a little… clue. And possibly create an obstacle in Light's plans."

Luna smiled dreamily. "You do have a habit of ruining someone's plans for themselves. And who would this clue point too?"

"Well love, I've been doing that since I was a baby. I guess I live for it. Anyway, we will follow a man known as Ray Penber. He was the man stalking Light and I. He hasn't been around for the last couple of days, which is good because it plays nicely onto my plans. Before Light gets to him, I want us to _accidentally_ bump into him. I know Light will meet up with Penber and kill any other FBI agents that were here on the Kira case."

"I'm sensing that there is more than you're telling me Harry. But I think I have an idea of what your plan is. Tell me." Luna smiled as Harry leaned so close, she could feel his breath on her face. His lips just a gap away. Luna stared dreamily up into his emerald green eyes and waited for him to tell her the rest. She could see the amusement in his eyes. She shivered a little when his mouth breathed near her ear.

"Then I'll just have to tell you to see if you're correct in your assumption." Harry whispered silkily.

"Do tell." Luna whispered back, earning a chuckle from Harry. Whispers began to fill her ear and she listened intently. Pale blue eyes widened in surprise before a dreamy smile graced her face while listening to the plan being unfolded to her. She hummed here or there, and giggling a few times in between. When Harry pulled back, a smirk was present and Luna couldn't stop the giggles from escaping. The plan was brilliant. "I say we should execute this as soon as possible. I wish to see the face that Light makes."

"Then we should begin. After all, I'd hate to disappoint." Harry smirked. Ryuk cackled darkly behind. The day was just getting better and better for the Shinigami. He may just be a spectator, but he would always remain loyal to the Master of Death, even if he helped Light from time to time. His loyalty would never fade.

* * *

Ray Penber expertly navigated through the busy subway station. Blue eyes gazed at everything for anything unusual, mostly out of habit from working in the FBI and it never hurt to know one's surroundings. It had been almost a full week since the bus jacking incident and the man mentally berated himself for showing his identification to a suspect, even if he was a normal teenager. Penber adjusted his bag full with his computer as he walked closer to buy his train ticket. He still had a bit of work to do.

He never noticed emerald green and pale blue irises following his every move from a feet yards away. He never noticed as they began to tail him and he never noticed when they were less than two feet away from him. And when a petite blonde hair girl with pale blue eyes and a crazy and odd fashion sense accidentally bumped into him, he never knew what would be in store for him. She apologized and started making conversation. He noticed that she had a British accent and was most likely a tourist. She seemed very… _odd_ to him.

Like she could see inside his soul with her dreamy pale blue eyes staring into his own blue ones. It unnerved him a little.

"You are American, I presume."

Penber gave a stiff nod, just a little suspicious and wary of the girl next to him. "Yes. How could you tell?"

Luna giggled at his suspicion. "It was your accent, it is very different from the many dialects from someone from the British Isles or another country in Europe. So I figured you must have been from America." Luna gave her target a small smile in which he returned. The conversation lulled into a semi-comfortable silence.

"So what brings you to Japan?" Penber asked a little curiously.

"My boyfriend had traveled here to study abroad and he recently contacted me and I arrived here just yesterday so we were spending the day together. He's paying for our train tickets right now."

Before he could question more, both had spotted a raven haired teen with emerald green eyes walking towards them. The FBI agent immediately recognized the teen that was staying at the Yagami household from his job of tailing Light Yagami. Internally he was panicking. What if he recognized him from the bus jacking? He was there with Light so he would know his face and his name. Penber cursed his luck. He was stuck with an unknown, who could be conspiring with Kira if said person was Light Yagami. Even though nothing out of the ordinary happened with those two, it still paid to be overly cautious.

"Luna. I have our tickets. The train should be here in about ten minutes." The raven haired and green eyed teen stated happily. Harry turned to look at Penber and Penber felt shivers run through his body. He didn't know why but the teen spoke _power._ He was powerful and _dangerous._

Penber watched from the corner of his eye as the blonde girl – _Luna,_ if he remembered right – latched onto the teen's arm. They seemed to be communicating with their eyes. Their eyes would flick to him every now and then and it was harmless staring. But for some reason it was… _unnerving._ The FBI agent met emerald green and a sense of foreboding struck him. It was best that he get away from the two teens.

Harry saw Penber slightly shiver from seeing him and it made him internally smirk. And when he met his eyes, he knew that the man recognized something _different_ about him. Something dangerous. Inside he was laughing. Even without supernatural or magical powers, it was easy to see, even feel that Harry was someone not to mess with.

His plan was already working flawlessly.

He gave his best charming smile and chuckled as the man tried to subtly ease away from him and Luna. He couldn't have that now. Harry gave Luna's hand a small squeeze to indicate the motion of the plan. With fluid and quick movements, Harry brought out the Elder wand and aimed it at the man's back.

" _Imperio."_

Penber felt something strike him – not in a physical sense but a mental one. His brain was becoming fuzzy and a sense of calm washed over him. He felt his body begin to relax. He could stay like this all day if he wanted. Why did he plan on working today? He should take the day to relax – _Leave the train station. And follow me._

 _What?!_ There was a voice in his head but it was too strong to overcome. He watched in a detached manner as his body moved on its own. _Help! Someone!_

 _Don't fight. Follow._

He couldn't let the voice win. He struggled but it was no use. The happy fizzing feeling was making it hard to concentrate on anything. He saw from his mind that he had been taken to an alleyway. Even though there were people walking right by and they could see him, they ignored him. He was panicking. What was going on? The feeling of calmness along with the voice telling what to do were still in his head. He needed to get away.

* * *

Harry smirked as the Unforgivable hit the unsuspecting man. He watched with some interest as the man lasted three seconds before succumbing to the spell. Without looking suspicious, Harry and Luna walked next to him before passing and whispering words to follow them. They walked a few feet in front and Ryuk was flying behind making sure the FBI agent was following close by.

So when they had reached the alleyway, Luna was quick to put up muggle repelling wards while Harry released the Unforgiveable. Penber gave a shuddering breath and glared heatedly at the two teens in front of him. He couldn't trust them, they were up to something. He cursed his rotten luck. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" he growled.

Harry just gave a wide childish smile in return. "Now Now, Ray Penber. I just want to talk. A trade of sorts. You tell me all you know about the Kira case and I'll tell you something in return."

"I'm not telling you anything!"

"Won't you consider?" Harry asked with false hope. The FBI agent didn't answer and Harry shook his head in exasperation. "I hoped you would pick the easy way. Oh well. _Legiminis."_

Penber felt a pressure in his mind. A presence that was shifting through his memories and his secrets. It felt wrong. So very wrong. He wanted it out! He tried to push the presence out but it was just so difficult. Penber gripped his head in pain. He wanted it to stop. "Almost done Ray Penber." Luna soothed. But it wasn't soothing. He was in pain. What was this? Who were these people? Memory after memory were looked at and the discarded like they didn't matter!

After what felt like an eternity, the presence left his mind and it felt like the pressure that was building inside his skull had been released. Rapid breaths were the only sounds heard in the alley and Harry watched as the man struggled to be composed.

"You have been a great help. I learned many things about the Kira case and your role in it. And about L. Now it's time for your role to come to an end. I'll just be taking a few of your hairs." Harry went to get a few hairs while the man as down but stood up as soon as he neared.

"Don't touch me," Penber spat. Though a crazy killer headache was making it hard for him to see and stand straight. Even though he was in pain, he would fight until the end.

Harry looked at the man with amusement but was in no mood to play around. He whipped out the Elder wand and placed a body bind on the man. His body went rigid with blue eyes showing fear. Penber panicked, his limbs weren't moving! What was going on!?

The Master of Death smirked and plucked a few hairs and throwing them into a small vial with some murky looking substance.

Penber watched as the green eyed teen gave a smirk and a wink before downing the drink. Harry grimaced a little then watched as he grew taller, his green eyes changing to blue, his scar disappearing and his hair changing to dark brown. The FBI couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was him! But that was impossible! He wanted to yell and struggle but he was immobilized. He watched in amazement and horror as the other him changed his clothes with just a flick and swish of the stick in his hand. The other him was wearing the same thing and he watched helplessly as the imposter took his bag with his laptop.

Nonononono! NO!

"Now, it's time for me to get into my role. Thank you Ray Penber. Your small sacrifice will help with my plans for Kira and L. I'm afraid this will be the last time we will meet. Goodbye." The imposter chuckled darkly.

The cruel smirk that was aligning his face didn't suit him. It was like looking at a darker version of him. He had to try and stop him. The imposter was leaving. What did he plan to do as him? He wished he could have at least asked. The petite blonde just smiled dreamily before humming a haunting tune. A bad feeling settle within him.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And now Luna has entered the field! I KNOW I spelt the mind reading spell wrong. So sorry about that. So Loved the chapter? Liked it? Let me know! And I love getting reviews from all of you!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! They inspire me!**

 **Until next time. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: _So so sorry that I haven't updated this! I had a little trouble writing this chapter how I wanted it to go. I had to rematch a few episodes to remind me of some plot holes I didn't remember. It's not too long but hopefully the next chapter will be much longer. I hope you enjoy it!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Edit:08/09/2016

* * *

Light was anxious, though on the outside he was calm and collected. He waited near the wall, partially hidden in the shadows and watched as the people streaming into the subway came through. Brown eyes constantly darted from face to face looking for the one he needed. But it was extremely difficult. Did he get the time right? Was Penber actually going to come to this subway? What if he took another way to travel? Was he still in the city? Japan?

Light mentally shook his thoughts. He needed to keep a level head and be optimistic. He had researched as much as he could about this agent and was hardly ever wrong anyway, so there was nothing to worrying about. Penber would come and his plan would play out flawlessly.

"This place is crawling with humans," Ryuk stated. "Are you going to kill him here? They'll be witnesses, you know."

Light promptly ignored the Shinigami, focusing on his task. He was surprised to have the Shinigami meet with him back at home, just as he was leaving to the subway. He tried to squeeze information out of Ryuk about what he and Hari-san had been doing earlier. Unfortunately, the Shinigami was quite tight lipped about it, only chuckling in amusement.

"Don't worry I will be completely fine. Especially after all the experiments I have done." Light responded. His eyes continued to roam over all the faces that passed.

"Experiments?"

"Yeah. I've been testing the Death Note and various killing methods. For example, I can write the time, cause of death and how it happened in the Death Note, then I can insert the name later."

 _I didn't know that. I wonder if Master knows._ Ryuk thought.

The Shinigami was quite impressed Light had figured that out. He hadn't know of any human who had before. Ryuk smiled widely, the fact that Light was the one who picked up the Death Note was a very lucky coincidence. Light was just so entertaining.

Light noticed a familiar face as the figure approached and passed him calmly, completely unaware of what was in store for him.

 _There he is!_ Light smirked and pulled his hood over his head before navigating through the crowd until he was right behind his target. He made sure his hood was secure to cover his face and that he didn't look suspicious to anyone. "Hello Mr. Ray Penber. I am Kira."

Light smirked when he heard a sharp intake of breath and the stiffness of the man's shoulders. He could see that the man really wanted to turn around but was smart enough not to.

"Kira?"

"Yes. Turn around and I won't hesitate to kill you. Now I'm going to prove that I am Kira. See that man over there near the entrance of that coffee shop, sweeping? Well, in just a moment he is going to die." Light watched gleefully as the man he had just mentioned suddenly grabbed his chest and cried out in pain until he dropped dead. A large crowd circled around the corpse.

"That man has been charged with multiple accounts of sexual harassment but was never convicted because of lack of evidence. So I killed him. Garbage like him needs to eliminated." Light continued on. "L has probably told you that I can't kill unless I know their face. If you're still having doubts, I can keep killing until you're satisfied. After all, I know everyone's face here."

"T-there's no need for that. I believe you," Penber stuttered.

Light mentally giggled, his plan was working flawlessly. Just a little more manipulation and scare tactics and this should be over very soon. "Good. I can see that you have your laptop with you. I need all the information about the Kira case. If you don't give it to me, I kill off those close to you."

"H-how do you know about her?" Penber asked in surprise and fear. Light smirked at the little tid bit of information. Penber had no idea that he had just given Kira some very useful information. It was just so easy that he almost wished this man was a little more of a challenge. _Almost._

Light never knew of the tiny smirk upon the man's face.

"It doesn't matter. If you refuse to cooperate or try anything funny, well… let's just say… there will be some new bodies turning up." Light mocked.

"Alright. I'll do whatever you say, but I don't have the files you are looking for."

Light narrowed his eyes. He had suspected as much. The teen gave a quick scan of the area, making sure no one was paying more attention to them than they should be.

"Here, take this envelope. Inside is a transceiver. Put the earpiece on and wait for further instructions. Remember I'll be watching your every move."

Light moved back a few feet and watched as Pender looked contemplatively at the transceiver before putting the earpiece in. "Now board the Yamanote Line. It doesn't matter which direction you take. Keep your eyes forward and find an empty seat away from prying eyes, preferably a corner seat closest to the doors. If there aren't any seats available stand in the aisle until one opens up."

Everything was going smoothly, now he just needed to get the names of the other FBI agents. He watched as Penber waited for the train, the man calm as can be. However, something had felt… _off_ about the man. Light couldn't point it out but ignored the uneasy feeling growing in his gut. He just chalked it up to be excitement or anticipation.

"I'm going to ask a question and if it sounds like you're lying to me, your girlfriend is as good as dead. Now how many FBI Agents were sent to Japan? Speak quietly and unsuspiciously into the transceiver."

The FBI Agent spoke quietly into his jacket, keeping his eyes moving and making sure no one was paying attention to him. "There were twelve agents. Four per group. A total of three groups."

"Now I want you to open the envelope. Inside is a piece of paper. Write the name of your superior, the one in charge of the investigation in the top space. Open up your laptop and in a few moments, your superior will have sent you a file with all the names and faces of the FBI Agents currently assigned to the case. Now write all the names of the other FBI agents that were assigned to this case in the spaces below. Exit on the next stop after you have finished writing all their names."

The end was so close! Light smiled in triumph, he would never be blamed for the FBI Agents death because he never saw their faces or names. Ray Penber was doing that all himself. His plan was brilliant. As soon as the man finished, he would have no more use for him.

Ryuk watched from behind the window as the events unfolded out in front of him. He couldn't wait for the end. Light was going to be so surprised! He personally thought that all humans were low rate creatures but he had to admit they were great entertainers.

"I see you have finished. Put the transceiver and all the papers back into the original envelope. Leave the envelope on top of the rack above you when it is certain that nobody will notice you leaving without it. After another half an hour, you may get off the train." Light informed.

With the envelope with on top of the rack, Ray Penber exited on the next stop. Light watched as he stepped off the train as he wrote the man's name on a small piece of the Death Note. Forty seconds. Light counted down with anticipation. This whole move would be a huge blow to L's credibility with the police along with their trust.

5…

A dark smile spread across the agent's face. Just a few more seconds. He was going to cherish this moment for a long time.

4…

Light moved from his former spot to stand next to the door that the American had just left. The air was fueled with anticipation. He had to hold himself back from laughing hysterically. This round had gone to him. He was beating L one move at a time.

3…

 _You're such a fool Light Yagami. You should never mess with Death. Now to watch you crumble. This is what happens when you try to play God._

2…

Ray Penber began to chuckle, softly at first, Light was so naïve sometimes even for a _genius_. It felt like the world had stopped around them and was slowing down. The man confidently but slowly turned around to become face-to-face with Light.

1…

 _Goodbye Ray Penber._

0…

Light looked back upon the face of Rey Penber, eager to see him die of a heart attack. Complete shock came over him as he saw Penber smirk darkly back at him. He didn't have time to move and find out why the man wasn't dead because the train doors closed on him. He only saw the movement of lips before the man disappeared into the crowd.

Light's hands clutched at his sides. Eyes wide and scared. He didn't anticipate that! That wasn't supposed to happen! None of that was supposed to happen! Ray Penber should have died! Why didn't he die! He spelt the name right! He had memorized it!

Then why?!

Why!?

" _Better luck next time Light Yagami."_

Those words mocked him. Anger coursed through the teen's body. This changed everything! Did L already know it was him? If so, how? He made sure he never left any clue to trace back to him. Damn it!

* * *

Harry smiled widely. The look upon Light's face when "Ray Penber" didn't die was priceless. Light's mind was probably working a hundred miles per minute, trying to figure out what happened. Hopefully, the teen wouldn't figure it out right away because it would just be a little more challenging for him to execute his plan. Though a little challenge would relieve some century old boredom.

Harry felt the effects of the polyjuice potion beginning to wear off. He needed to leave the subway, where he could apparate to Luna with no one the wiser. Time to tell Luna the good news.

He arrived to the scene of Luna carving the symbol of the Hallows upon the corpse of Ray Penber. This would definitely give L something to contemplate about as well. It would be interesting to see how fast Light and L would figure out that it was him.

"He was such a nice bloke. Too bad it was his time. He had such bright plans for his future. Wife and kids. Growing old." Harry sighed wistfully. It pained him when people as young as Penber, who have their whole life in front of them, died because of something like this or other reasons. It was a tragic way to go. It reminded him of too many people he had once cared for.

Luna nodded solemnly. "Yes it was. How did it go?"

The petite blonde wiped her hands on her dress, smearing blood in various spots. Harry shook his head at the blonde's antics.

"It went according to plan."

Harry crouched next to the former FBI Agent known as Ray Penber. His face frozen in pain and fear. To know that his last moments were spent being kidnapped and not knowing why he was dying. Tears fell from lifeless emerald green eyes. He said nothing for the man. No eulogy. Nothing. This man was brave to stay on the Kira case but his sacrifice would not be in vain. Harry would make sure of that.

Luna watched silently as tears fell from Harry's eyes. Even though he had been the Master of Death for centuries, the death of people like Ray Penber still got to him. They reminded him of all those who died during the Final Battle of Hogwarts. She let him pay his respects. The man deserved it at least.

"Come Luna. We have much to discuss."

The pair apparated away to the spot back at the park. They knew that the body would gain attention very soon. And they needed to prepare for the next move.

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry again for not updating sooner. I'd love to hear feedback! Let me know for ideas, suggestions or what you think is going to happen next! I want to know! Thank you for all he reviews, follows and favorites! For this story and me as an author!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
